


What is Given Freely

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Riyo has a surprise for Fox.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	What is Given Freely

Senator Chuchi bounds down the halls of the Senate building - finally, _finally_ she has gotten the approval to build a monument in honor of all clones lost in the war defending the republic. It is going to be fairly modest - built close to the barracks, just a wall with a small fountain, but she cannot wait to tell Fox. She and Fox had become friends - she thinks probably to his dismay - after he escorted her around the senate building when she first started. He had been patient, but polite, telling her where everything was and how to contact the Guard if she needed anything. She had sent him a plate of Pantoran pastries as a thanks and, well, the rest had been history. 

She charges into the Guard office, where Fort is standing behind his desk, talking on the phone, face impassive, sipping on his caf. “Is Fox in?” She mouths to him. 

He puts his hand over the receiver. “Yeah, just got in from making an arrest. Probably in a foul mood. Consider yourself warned, Senator.”

Giving him a smile, she clutches her datapad a little bit closer and darts down the hall to the office with practiced ease. If she happens to bring him lunch every now and again because she _knows_ he won’t eat when he’s focused - that’s just no one’s business but her own. She knocks lightly on the door, bouncing up and down on her toes as she does. 

“Come in,” he barks from the other side. He is always so grumpy; it makes her smile. What she has on her data pad will surely brighten his day - if only a little. 

Following his command, she enters. “Hello Fox,” she greets. The commander shoots out of his chair, a small smile quirking one end of his lips. 

“Riyo.”

“How are you today?” She asks with a smile, moving further into the room. His desk is covered with a small avalanche of datapads and flimsiwork, but everything else is neatly organized, datapads stacked in perfect rows and flimsi filed in appropriate folders. 

“Better now.” He lets the smile tug a little harder at his lips. “But I don't have time for a social visit today. What can I do for you, Senator?” 

Down to business it is then. She thrusts the datapad into his hands. He arches an eyebrow and then skims the article she already had pulled up on it - the blueprints for the memorial. 

Slowly his eyes find hers. “Is this…?”

She nods fervently. 

He tosses the datapad aside, moves around the desk with such speed that she almost doesn’t register the movement, and sweeps her up into his arms. He gives her a strong hug, lifting her easily from the ground and twirling them twice. “You did it,” he beams, sitting her back down. 

She nods, “Of course I did.” 

“I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“Well, I am a woman of my word.”

He pulls her back to his chest, crushing her with the tightness of his embrace. “Thank you,” he murmurs against the crown of her head. 

“It’s what they deserve, Fox.”

~

Many months later the memorial is constructed. It’s simple; black stone with numbers and names etched into it. In the center is a modest fountain, bubbling with remorse for those who have fallen in the name of peace. 

Riyo manages to convince Fox to come with her late at night after his shift in the prison. He is always working, always making sure everyone is safe, but she has made it her objective to get him to sit and breathe at least once a week. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he says by way of greeting as he walks up to the memorial. He pauses upon seeing how many names are etched on the wall. “Wow… Riyo…” he’s left speechless as he approaches. 

Giving him a tender smile, she guides them into the memorial. He stares up at the wall, reading each and every name and she stands silently beside him, letting him take all the time he needs. She’s not certain how long it takes them to walk the entire wall, but when they are finished they go and sit by the fountain. 

“So many brothers,” he finally whispers. His voice sounds strained. Hesitantly, she reaches up and pulls his helmet from his head. She hears the hiss of it disconnecting and then she sees his face - his beautiful, sad face. 

“I’m glad I was able to do this for them, though,” she whispers, setting his helmet to the side. “It’s the least I could do.”

He takes her hand into his. Her heart stops beating. 

“I wish there was something I could do to repay you… this means so much to me and my brothers.”

She intertwines their fingers and squeezes. “There is no payment for something that is given freely.”

He looks over to her and suddenly she can see it so clearly on his face - how much he cares for her. Normally, talking to Fox is like talking to a wall, there are no expressions on his face whatsoever. But now, _now_ she can see it. She sees how he hurts for his brothers, but she can also see how much she means to him. 

Hesitantly, she leans forward. She stops, waits. This isn't a demanded payment; this is her, loving a man who has never known it before. He follows her lead, leaning in. His gloved hand comes up and traces the green markings on her cheek. She leans into his touch, but otherwise stays completely still. This should be his decision. 

He leans the rest of the way and presses a tentative kiss to her lips. She barely feels him there. Then he falls away, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I hope that wasn’t a payment,” she breathes. 

“No… It was something given freely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I originally wasn't going to post this because I was going to add it into a different work (hence the random OC), but that idea got scrapped so here is a little drabble! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! <333
> 
> Tumblr: amukmuk


End file.
